Call of the Wolff
by MoonChild2308
Summary: When Garcia's long-time friend joins the BAU, she instantly makes an impact. But what happens when the girl who has more problems than she lets on catches the eye of one boy genius? Can he make her learn to trust again? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Happy holidays! I took down a lot of my stuff, well everything technically, because I wasn't working on anything I had posted up and I wanted a new start for the New Year. It's been a little while since I updated my Resident Evil fic but I've been swamped lately with Hurricane Sandy and then my semester ending and finals and then Christmas. I got my laptop for Christmas so hopefully I'll have more time to work on my fics now that I can portably work on them! Anyway I really wanted to start a new CM fic and I promise to keep working on this one because I have so many great ideas for it! So here goes!

Chapter 1

"How hard would it be to learn Russian, do you think?"

Cassidy looked at her roommate Brooklyn and raised a blonde eyebrow. "What happened to learning Japanese?"

"Changed my mind." Brooklyn shrugged. "A language that sound like I'm yelling all the time sounds more awesome. Besides, I'm part Russian, not part Japanese. So I thought my native language would be a better choice."

"You yell all the time as it is, love bug."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Brooklyn glanced to her right and groaned. "Where did Mark go this time? He was right here! When the hell did he sneak off? I guess I have to go find him."

"You'd guess right."

Grabbing her drink off their table, Brooklyn made her way through the bar. Knowing Mark, he was hitting on some random bimbo. "Damn it, Janet." She had a small laugh and glanced around. It took her several minutes but eventually she spotted her friend's brunette head.

Penelope Garcia suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Next to her, her friends and coworkers Emily and JJ snickered. Behind them, their other friends sat at a table watching the three of them get terribly hit on.

Garcia was about to put a stop to it when she saw a familiar face heading towards her. "Hey, man whore!"

The entire team looked up as a girl walked over to Garcia and her suitor. The man let out an exasperated sigh. "Not this one either?"

The girl stopped next to him and shoved him by the shoulder. "Penelope is not a 'this one,' Mark. And she's way out of your league. Go hit on the blonde gone ginger over there. She looks like your type. No go."

Mark trudged off, defeated, and she turned to a grinning Garcia. "Penne pasta, long time no see."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Garcia shook her head, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Then she noticed the drink that her friend was sipping casually. "You're not supposed to be drinking, Brooklyn!" Brooklyn shrugged and Garcia grabbed her hand, pulling Brooklyn down into the seat at their table next to her. "You're allergic to alcohol!"

"I'm also allergic to shellfish and peanuts, but I consume large amounts of shrimp and raw clams every Friday night." Brooklyn finished off her drink and set the glass down. "Don't look at me like that, P. It's soda, not booze. I didn't think a trip to the emergency room would be fun tonight. Now your friends are all staring at me like I'm a talking chinchilla on crack so I think introductions are in order, sweetie."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Silly me." Garcia turned her attention to her team. "Guys, this is Brooklyn Wolff. She's an old friend. Brooklyn, this is JJ, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and our boss Aaron Hotchner."

Sitting in his seat at the end of the table, Hotchner glanced at the new arrival. Her name sounded familiar, somehow.

Derek, however, was busy eyeing her up instead of thinking about her name. Brooklyn was about as tall as Garcia and appeared to be in good shape. Her skin was the color of ivory and her wide eyes, gazing around the table with what almost seemed like a look of suspicion, were a bright hazel color. Her waist long, straight hair was dark brown, almost black, with bangs covering her forehead and was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a low cut blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket over a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and knee high black boots. He could tell by the way Garcia was fawning over her that she had known Brooklyn for several years at least. He couldn't remember her ever mentioning this girl, though.

He wasn't the only one with an eye on her. He noticed Reid, sitting next to him, trying not to stare at her as well.

"When did you move here?" Garcia was asking her. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"About two weeks ago," Brooklyn responded. "I got an apartment nearby with Cass. You remember her, right?" There was a knowing grin on her face.

Garcia almost shuddered. "How could I not remember Cassidy Jones? I still can't look at pixie sticks the same way."

Something caught Brooklyn's attention and she sighed. "Now she's over there waving her watch at me. I think that means it's time to go. I should probably get home and feed Lila anyway."

"You still have her?"

"Of course I still have her. What kind of question is that? She isn't that old of a dog!" Brooklyn stood from the table after giving Garcia a hug. "Nice to meet all of you. I'll see you later, P." She gave them a wave and wandered off to go meet Cassidy.

It suddenly occurred to Hotchner where he had seen the name Brooklyn Wolff before.

~X~

The team had just finished arriving in the morning a few days later at the BAU. Seeing everyone was there, Hotchner walked out of his office, asking his guest to wait a moment. "Everything alright, Hotch?" Rossi asked, seeing the strange look on his friend's face.

Hotchner cleared his throat and began. "A couple days ago, Strauss came in and told me that she thought we needed another person on the team. I won't go into details but I want you to meet the new member of the BAU." He gestured to someone in his office and they all looked over to see who it was. "I think you all remember Brooklyn Wolff."

* * *

Kinda short but I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will show more of Brooklyn :) Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 will show a bit more of Brooklyn and who she is so I hope you enjoy and please read and review!

Chapter 2

"I think you all remember Brooklyn Wolff."

The entire team stared in shock as the girl they'd met at the bar the night before appeared out of Hotchner's office and stood in front of them. "Hi, guys. Long time no see."

Garcia automatically ran up to hug her friend. "You're going to be working with us? That's amazing."

"Why?" Derek interrupted when Brooklyn opened her mouth to respond, giving her a suspicious look. "No offense, but why the hell do we need you on the team? We're doing just fine with the seven of us. I don't see why we need eight."

Garcia stepped back, knowing there would be an argument that she didn't want to be part of. The look on Brooklyn's face turned smug and she returned the look Derek was giving her. "I wouldn't say you're doing fine. Or at least that not what your head honcho says. Apparently she thinks you need new blood in the group so you must not be doing your job right."

Angered now, Derek stepped up to her. "We do our job just fine. You don't know anything about us. You're just an incompetent child who should learn some respect."

"Incompetent child? I'm 24, thank you, and I could kick your ass any day. I went to Princeton on a full ride scholarship _and_ received my master's in both criminology and sociology in under six years. What the hell did you do? I am so very far from being an incompetent child. Can you say the same?" She grinned at the small look of surprise he mistakenly allowed to appear on his face. "And you want to talk about respect? I find it hard to respect men, especially pigs like you. I saw you last night, dancing on whatever half brained dimwit you could find."

"Actually, you're partially mistaken," Reid added to their conversation, catching on something she said. "Pigs are really quite docile creatures and it is incorrect when they are compared to people who disgust you."

Forgetting about her quarrel with Derek, Brooklyn turned to Reid. "You must be the boy genius Penelope told me about. I have to say you're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be."

Reid's face turned red and he went back to hiding his face in the paperwork on his desk. "Maybe Garcia should just give you a tour of the BAU and show you the ropes for today," Hotchner suggested. He had known there would be some problems when he told the team they'd be gaining a new member and he just wanted to diffuse the tension as quickly as possible. He didn't have a choice when it came to letting Brooklyn on the team. Strauss had made the decision and he couldn't overturn it. And, for all he knew, maybe getting a fresh mind on the team might do some good like she thought.

"I would be more than happy to show you around," Garcia smiled and took Brooklyn's arm, leading her away.

~X~

Reid breathed a sigh of relief as he left the BAU that night. Brooklyn and Derek had been at ends all day whenever they saw each other. Having Brooklyn there would definitely change the team dynamics and he still wasn't sure if he thought it would be for the better or for the worse.

He walked down the street, passing by one of the cafés that he frequented for coffee and lunch. It was called the Dancing Dove because they often had people in who played instruments and sang for entertainment. He hadn't been there in awhile, though, because he was getting better coffee at another café closer to work. He glanced in the window as he passed by and stopped suddenly.

He recognized the girl that was up on their miniature stage, playing a guitar and singing. It was Brooklyn. Something urged him to go inside and listen to her, and he did.

"_Cut to now, holy wow,_

_When did everything become such a hell of a mess?_

_Maybe now, maybe now,_

_Can somebody come and take this off my chest?_

_I know you think it's not your problem,_

_I know you think that God will solve them,_

_But if our shit is not together,_

_It will never be you and me,_

_Plan the seed,_

_Open up and let it be._

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of,_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of,_

_We've had our fill,_

_We've had enough,_

_We've had it up to here,_

_Are we all we are?_

_Are we all we are?_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of,_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of,_

_Just sing it loud until the kids will sing it right back,_

_Are we all we are?_

_Are we all we are?_

_Seven seconds, seven seconds,_

_That is all the time you got to make your point,_

_My attention, my attention,_

_Is like an infant trying to crawl around this joint,_

_I know we're better than the masses,_

_But we're all following our asses,_

_And if our shit is not together,_

_It will never be you and me,_

_Plant the seed,_

_Open up and let it be._

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of,_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of,_

_We've had our fill,_

_We've had enough,_

_We've had it up to here,_

_Are we all we are?_

_Are we all we are?_

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of,_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of,_

_Just sing it loud until the kids will sing it right back,_

_Are we all we are?_

_Are we all we are?_

_Four,_

_That's how many years it took me to get through the lesson,_

_That I had to do it all on my own,_

_Three,_

_That's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me,_

_Thinking I was gonna end up all alone,_

_Two,_

_For second chances that you've given me,_

_Can it be,_

_Lucky me, lucky me,_

_Now let's go,_

_One,_

_Is what we are,_

_Is what we are,_

_Are we all we are?_

_Are we all we are?_

She finished singing and took a small bow as the people in the café clapped. Reid joined in, impressed by her talent. She was good with a voice that you didn't find on many people anymore.

He didn't want her to see him standing there, especially since they worked together and he didn't want to make things worse than they already were at the BAU. Quietly and unnoticed, he slipped out the door and went home.

* * *

A little short but it did what I wanted it to. The next couple of chapter should be getting better with more Brooklyn and should be longer. So review please!


End file.
